Unexiled
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: What if, at the end of Iron Daughter, Meghan chose to stay with Puck instead of go with Ash? Puck/Meghan fluff. Prize for xxxthe-girl-on-firexxx.


**A/N: Okay, so this was promised to xxxthe-girl-on-firexxx for anwering a question I asked on Courtcrossed. That was several weeks ago. The reason I have only uploaded it now it because this was absolute TORTURE to write. TORTURE, I tell you. That being said, it is not as good as my othre writing, because I could barely force myself to proofread it, much less rewrite some parts that should've been rewritten. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the writing, but that's really it. **

It had been a long time since I had seen Ash. Mab had exiled him, had closed off all trods to him. And though I had felt guilt about it, still felt guilty for it, I couldn't leave Puck. Because though I had loved Ash, I loved Puck more. I couldn't imagine being without him.

Which was why I hadn't felt bad staying in the Summer Court, learning to become the Summer Princess. I knew the other fey would never truly accept me, because I was half-human. I was still on the shitlists of both Titania and Mab as well, but Puck was teaching me how to fight and how to use glamour, and soon, I hoped, I would be able to protect myself.

Sunlight peeked in through the curtains of my bedroom window, making rainbows on the floor as the golden rays caught the glass prisms I had strung along the wall. One of the rainbows came to fall on the face of the man I had given myself to last night. He was still asleep, mouth open wide and drooling slightly. His naked body was strewn everywhere, taking up most of the king-size bed I typically slept in alone. I snuggled into his warm side, inhaling the scent of apples and sunshine, and decided sharing the bed was much nicer.

My snuggling must have tickled, because I heard him laugh, his chest shaking with the movement. He sat up, and I pulled away from him reluctantly.

"Hey, Princess." He said, green eyes sparkling. "Sleep well?"

I laughed and moved to stand, trying to hide the fact that I would be more than content to stay with him for a while longer.

As if somehow sensing my thoughts, Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me back town next to him. "Where are you going, Princess? Got a hot date?"

I laughed, but didn't meet his eyes. "No." I said. "I was just going to get dressed."

"Aww, come on. I wasn't _that _bad, was I?" He was grinning, but his tone held a note of seriousness now. I looked up at him and saw a bit of glamour flicker around him. Was that… insecurity?

"No," I said, as sincerely as I could. "Not at all. I just… um… what I mean is…" My face was bright red by now.

With a chuckle, Puck pulled me towards him, wrapping his strong arms around my body as I leaned my head against his chest. "Better?" He murmured in my ear, and I gave a happy sigh by way of answer.

We stayed like that for a long time, long after our muscles cramped and we both knew people would wonder where we both were. But no matter what good, logical reason presented itself, we couldn't move. We were both too happy just to happy to be holding each other in silence, listening to the other one breathe.

A knock sounded on the door, breaking the peaceful quiet. Both of us stiffened at the noise.

"Princess?" Came a tentative voice.

"Yes, Tansy?" I called.

"Lord Oberon requests your presence at the War Council soon."

"How soon is soon?" I asked.

She hesitated. "He said as soon as possible."

"I'll be right there." I said, hoping that now she would leave.

"I will help you dress." She said, and I saw the doorknob turn. I wished, for a split second, that I _had _gotten dressed earlier. Instead, I turned and buried my face in Puck's chest. _If I can't see you, you can't see me._

"Princess?" Tansy asked "Are you all right?"

I looked up at her, uncurling my body. That was when I realized that Puck was gone. The covers had been pulled up over me, replacing his warmth, and my naked body had become clad in a thin, lacy nightgown.

"Um… yes." I said, still surprised at Puck's disappearance. "I'm fine."

She moved over to my closet, pulling out a sky blue dress, matching slippers, nude stockings, and the dreaded corset. Though I didn't understand it, Lady Weaver - and through her, Oberon - were determined that if I was going to be the Summer Princess, I should look the part as well. Which meant, unfortunately, wearing a corset.

I sucked in my stomach as much as I could as Tansy laced up the corset as tight as it would possibly go. I took shallow breaths as she settled the dress over my head. She combed out my tangled hair as I pulled on the stockings and slippers.

When I was dressed, I dismissed Tansy, saying I could find the War Council on my own. As soon as the door closed behind her, I looked around the room and asked "Puck?"

A big black bird flew down from one of the wooden rafters, changing back into Puck as it landed in front of me.

"You might want to get going, Princess." He said, shaking feathers from his hair. "Oberon doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Were you there the entire time?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the ground. I was too embarrassed to look at his naked body.

"Yep." He said brightly. "And I think you look quite nice in blue."

I smiled, but kept my eyes on the ground.

"Meghan." He said quietly, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. "You can look at me. If I didn't want you looking at me, I wouldn't have been with you last night."

I let myself look at him, really look at him, skimming my hands over his body. When I reached his hips, I hesitated, not sure if I was comfortable going farther. He pulled me close and kissed me fiercely. I wished I didn't have anywhere to go.

Grudgingly, I pulled back. "I have to go. Oberon doesn't like to be kept waiting." I said, repeating his own words back to him.

He groaned and said "Wait for me. If there's a War Council in session, Oberon's probably looking for me, too." He began getting dressed, covering up his beautiful body with the same clothes he had worn yesterday. As soon as he was ready, we walked hand in hand towards the War Council.

I had planned on knocking, to be as polite and appropriate as possible, but Puck threw open the door and swaggered inside, and I had no choice but to follow. Hoping to maintain _some _proper etiquette, I curtsied before Oberon where he sat at the head of a long table. "My king."

"Rise, Meghan Chase," he said, and I obeyed.

Looking at the assorted maps and other papers - relating to the war against the iron fey, I presumed - I asked "What did you need me for?"

He gazed at me over the top of his steepled hands. "You are the only one available to us that has journeyed into the Iron Realm and survived. You have fought against its denizens on numerous occasions. You know what we will face. You must tell us everything you know about the realm itself and the creatures that reside there."

"Everything?" I asked.

Oberon nodded, and the other creatures sitting around the table looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, but it may take a while." I warned. I took a deep breath and began to talk, telling them everything I could possibly think of, from the acid rain that fell to how I killed Machina to how Virus controlled had controlled Ash - that is, until he killed her. When I finished, I looked at Oberon. All he said was "You are dismissed."

I stared at him. "That's it?" I asked. "You have me tell you everything, interrupt my peaceful, wonderful morning, and then you don't even tell me what you have planned? I could be helpful, you know." I knew it wasn't particularly princess-y of me to be talking to Oberon like that, but I had already been so good today - truthfully, I had been good since I made my decision to stay in Arcadia and become the Summer Princess. I had curtsied, been courteous, used proper etiquette, and had been shoved into a freaking corset day after day. I had the right to know what they were planning, goddammit.

Though all sidhe were beautiful, Oberon looked very old and very tired when he spoke next. "We are gathering as much information as possible on the Iron Realm and the iron fey. Then we will begin formulating a plan of attack. If we have need of you, you will be called. Until then, you are dismissed."

They didn't even have a _plan _yet? But before I could protest, Puck grabbed my arm and led me out of the War Council, back towards my room.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. "I could've helped; I should've stayed! You can't just drag me out of there, Puck! I wasn't finished!"

"Calm down, Meghan." He said, giving me a shake. "Oberon dismissed you. _Twice. _If you had disobeyed him a third time, he wouldn't stop Titania the next time she tries turning you into a hart."

I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest. "Still." I muttered. "It was stupid of him to dismiss me, and ever stupider that they don't have a plan yet."

He wrapped his arms around me, despite my tense stance, and kissed the top of my head. "I know. But don't worry about it, Princess. Oberon's kept the Court alive and well for millennia. He knows what he's doing."

I let the reassurances wash over me and sighed, finally returning his embrace. "I guess you're right." I said.

He grinned. "Ah, those words are music to my ears. Now come on," He released me from his embrace, but kept hold of one hand, pulling me along with it. "There are more interesting things we could be doing right now."

I laughed and let him take me away.

0Oo0oO0

Time passed, and though life went on as usual in the Summer Court, the war loomed above everyone and everything, making it hard to enjoy ourselves. Puck was by my side constantly, and though we never again took it as far as we had that one night, he would often sleep often sleep with me - in the most innocent sense of the word.

But, in that time, I also changed. Even though there were no diseases in Faery, I felt constantly tired, and often nauseous. I stayed in bed the majority of the time, only getting up when Oberon called for me, or Puck was just to full of energy to stay in my room with me without breaking something.

I leaned over the toilet, panting. My stomach roiled, and I puked, only some of the half-digested food making it into the bowl. I felt equal parts relief and regret that Puck wasn't here with me. I was relieved that he didn't see me like this, weak and disgusting. But I regretted not having him here, because I knew that he would have comforted me, held my hair back, and gotten me a glass of water. But he was off on an errand for Oberon, leaving me to suffer alone.

I flushed the toilet, got myself a glass of water, and began looking through the drawers in my bathroom for something to wipe up the vomit that hadn't made it into the bowl - paper towels, or wet cloths.

I opened one draw, saw nothing to help, and began to close it - then stopped.

In the draw was a half-empty box of tampons. How long had it been since…? I began counting the days backwards, then recounted when it didn't add up.

I hadn't gotten my period in two months.

Correction: I hadn't gotten my period in the two months since Puck and I…

_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

I abandoned the search for paper towels and began looking for something. Something to prove my thoughts wrong. I wasn't sure there would be one, but I had to look.

I luckily found what I was looking for. I followed the instructions, and waited for the results.

I didn't like the answer it gave.

I stumbled upright and began walking, zombie-like, towards my bedroom door. _Puck_, was all I could think. _I need to tell Puck. _

But, just as my hand reached the doorknob, I stopped. Puck wasn't at court. He wouldn't be back for a few more days at least.

What was I going to do?

0Oo0O0

"Meghan?" A familiar voice said.

I stirred, the comfortable obliviousness of sleep holding me in its clutches.

"Meghan?" The voice said again, a gentle shaking accompanying it. "Meghan, wake up."

Groggily, I opened my eyes and saw a red-headed faery standing over me. "Puck." I groaned, pulling him down beside me and burying my face in his chest. I knew there was something I had to ask him, but sleepiness was making my thoughts slow.

He stroked my hair hesitantly. "Is everything all right? I just got back, and came to check on you and… you look sick, Meghan. I went into your bathroom and there was vomit all over the place. Are you all right?"

It was then that I remembered what I had to tell him.

"Puck…" I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"What, Meghan? What's wrong?" He tilted my chin up and looked at me with bright green eyes.

"You're going to be a dad…"

He stared at me. "_What?"_

Silently, I stood up, went to the bathroom, and got the pregnancy test I had done earlier, and showed it to him. He stared at it, then at me. Then I was in his arms again as he said my name over and over.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"We'll figure it out." He replied. "Don't worry. I'll keep us safe. It didn't matter, then, that there was a war threatening us, or that I was carrying what could be considered an illegitimate child. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that I believed him.

**A/N: Once again, sucky, I know. However, if you want to tell me to what degree it sucked, or what I could have done to make it better (If it wasn't to torturous for me to even read, much less rewrite), there's a little review box down there!**


End file.
